


fensterln

by snowflakes_arent_unique (kaeriot)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, can i have eng extra credit for this, murder me softly, the valros is platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeriot/pseuds/snowflakes_arent_unique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fensterln (german): to climb through a lover's bedroom window</p>
            </blockquote>





	fensterln

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/gifts).



Mercutio bared his teeth (or, more accurately, makes some sort of horrifying cross between a snarl and a smile) at the nearest passerby, only to dissolve into peals of laughter the moment they flinch away. This power he has recently developed over people is simultaneously terrifying and exhilarating and he wants _more_. He opens his mouth, excited to try it again, eyes darting around for a potential next subject.

That red haired teen seemed promising.

He took a couple steps forward, slow, careful, poised to strike; his brows furrowing in concentration as he observed his target, waiting for the perfect moment. At this, a vice like grip closes around his arm. He looks up, only to be met with the disapproving stare of his older brother. Annoyingly responsible for the young age of ten, Valentine seemed to think being four years older allowed him some sort of authority over Mercutio. It didn’t.

He wrestles his arm out of his brother’s hand, so absorbed in the struggle for his dignity that he barely noticed the other speak.

“Mercutio, please.” Valentine let go of his little brother’s hand.

 Mercutio looked up once more, expecting to be met with another glare, but Valentine now only sported a soft smile on his face.

“Let’s go home.”

-

Tybalt sits on the rug of the living room, completely engrossed in the storyline his action figures were acting out, paying only the slightest bit of attention to his aunt and uncle discussing fashion on the sofa.

“The rubies or the pearls, I just can’t seem to decide what goes better with this shirt. The pearls are clearly overkill, but Linda will definitely have something to say if I wear the rubies. You know how she is.” The voice of his aunt wafts over his ears, and he looks up, deeming this situation one in which his expert opinion was required.

Mrs. Capulet was holding two necklaces, one a deep red, the other a soft off-white. She frowns at them, deep in concentration.

“The white one looks better.” Tybalt speaks up, partially surprised by his own voice.

His aunt and uncle looked at him in confusion, but he was too busy watching the beautiful beads dangle from her grasp.

-

Tybalt’s hands tremble as he opens the drawer, praying that the hinges wouldn’t squeak and alert his aunt to his presence. He would get in so much trouble for going through her room.

He grins despite his reservations as he grabs a chain of smooth beads. The pearls shine as Tybalt brings them up into the artificial light of the room.

He fumbles with the clasp for a few moments before managing to close the necklace around his head, letting go to feel the cold beads against his collarbone. Tybalt spares himself a glance in the mirror, gasping in awe at the simple beauty of it.

Necklaces had adorned his aunt’s neck for as long as he could remember, but he had never realized that wearing one would be this fun.

The door behind him creaks open and Tybalt closes his eyes, awaiting the lecture.

“What exactly are you doing?” His uncle spoke with what looked like barely restrained anger.

Tybalt opens his eyes. The answer to that question seemed pretty obvious to him.

-

Tybalt ended that night with more bruises than he could count and a lesson to never wear anything his uncle deemed “girly”. He didn’t really understand much of it, but the gist was clear. He would have to be more careful.

A beautiful pink dress disappears from his mother’s closet one day. He claims to be as confused as the rest of them.

Tybalt almost felt sorry for the poor maid who was blamed. Almost.

-

Valentine always seemed older than he actually was, having assumed the role of Mercutio’s guardian a couple years ago, the moment they moved in with the Prince. He was constantly poised and sensible, never letting anything more than the occasional smirk cross his lips. Had it been anyone else, Mercutio would have laughed, assuming them to be ridiculous and pretentious. But he knew how much work it was training to become the next Prince of Verona.

By the time Mercutio was eleven the dark circles under Valentine’s eyes had become a constant part of his brother’s appearance. Mercutio noted with concern that his brother moved slowly, almost lethargically through the classes the Prince made them take.

There were classes on regular subjects in addition to those on diplomacy and governing Verona, and now that Valentine was almost sixteen, on restraining oneself, on becoming the perfect alpha.

Mercutio threw taunts and insults around at their various tutors, wielding words as he would a sword, talking, laughing, all with a sideways glance at his brother. He wanted, no, needed Valentine to smile, to laugh with the easy grace his brother once carried when they were younger, before the load of Princely work began to take over.

-

Benvolio closed his eyes, gently pulling his bow across the strings of his violin, listening attentively as each note rang in the air. This wasn’t working. It still sounded off.

He placed his violin down, frowning as he glared at the sheet music. It was just these five measures that Benvolio couldn’t seem to play, no matter how long he fucking practiced them.

The door to his room creaked open. He took a deep breath before turning to face Romeo with a smile. His cousin moved to sit on Benvolio’s bed.

“Your violin thing sounds really good”, Romeo looked at him, eyes sparkling.

Ben rolled his eyes, laughing. “What do you want now?”

“Do I only ever compliment you when I need something?”

“Yes.”

“Touche.” Romeo leaned back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “There’s this really pretty girl in my math class.”

Romeo had somehow managed to convince his parents to let them both attend a public school, as long as they agreed to take supplemental lessons during the weekends. Benvolio didn’t really mind either way, but it was nice seeing his cousin happy.

He nodded for Romeo to continue.

“She’s like, amazingly pretty. Her eyes are exactly the color of the sky right now, a clear pale blue. And did I mention her hair? It’s literally molten gold and it curls at the edges of her shoulders like this.” At this statement, Romeo makes some sort of incomprehensible gesture with his hands. “She explained this problem to me during class today, her voice was super sweet, and she smiled in a super cute way once I actually managed to solve it. Ben, are you listening? I think I may be in love this time.” Romeo flopped back on Benvolio’s bed.

“That’s great Romeo.” Benvolio smiled placatingly. “What’s her name?”

Romeo sat up, surprised. “I don’t-” He paused in confusion. “-actually know.”

Benvolio shook his head, but continued talking to his cousin. He was used to Romeo’s insanity by now.

-

Tybalt watched attentively from his perch on the bed as his cousin twirled around, showing off her dress, the various shades of red peeking out from behind a myriad of satin layers. She stopped suddenly, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for her dress to settle.

“Which one do you like better?” Juliet asked. “This one or the first one?”

This one. Definitely. The colors blended together almost perfectly, giving her the appearance of a sunset, the dress a sharp contrast to her black hair. Bright colors always suited her better, and the first dress was a bit too dull for his liking.

“They both look the same to me.” Tybalt forced his face into an apologetic grin.

She frowned and he could feel his heart break a bit. “That’s exactly what dad said. I was hoping for a better opinion.”

He shrugged. “Perhaps you could ask your nurse?”

Juliet turned around, grabbing the other dress off its hanger before walking towards the door, probably to do exactly that. She left, but not before shooting him a small smile.

Tybalt groaned, his head falling back on the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> shakespeare is for nerds good thing im not a nerd heres my [tumblr](http://www.snowflakes-arent-unique.tumblr.com) come visit


End file.
